


In the Dark of the Night

by lextenou



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/F, Implied Consent, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Kim's stress relief gets interrupted by a particular green eyed villain. Unapologetic smut.





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> Response to the following disney_kink meme, not even sorry that it went the way it did, though I am sorry it is like...seven years late:  
> I need a Kim Possible fill up in this bitch (sorry, that was rude :P)  
> The idea in my head that won't leave me alone is Kim comes home from a hard day of crime fighting and decides to relieve a little stress. What she doesn't know is Shego is hiding watching and eventually she comes in and finishs the job for Kim.
> 
> So basically Kim/Shego. Please and thank you.

Kim Possible stretched as she trudged up the stairway into her room. The door closed behind her with a solid thunk, one that reminded her just how hard she'd struck the side of Professor Dementor's lair while disabling his latest attempt to control the world. A loud crack emanated from the center of her back and she groaned at the immediate relief, her hands dipping to wrap around the lower hem of her shirt.

She pulled it off over her head, tossing it over her computer chair negligently. She swiftly unbuttoned her cargo pants, letting them drop in a heap as she toed off her shoes before sliding between the cool cotton sheets on her bed.

With a sigh, she let her muscles relax, the knotted tension that had lined her back for the past day relieving slightly. Dementor's plan had been simplistic and easily foiled. A bit of banter, a bit of monologuing, and soon enough his weaponry was dismantled and she was on her way home with energy thrumming through her.

It had started two days previously. After her latest scuffle with Drakken, she'd been keyed up and couldn't assauge the nervousness that lined her figure. It had happened a time or two before, but had disappated quickly, though she was stymied as to exactly why. They had been normal days.

Her hand drifted across her flat stomach, the tan skin flexing beneath her fingers as she closed her eyes. She allowed her mind to drift over to her usual stock in trade for her exploratory sessions. Her fingers ran in small circles over her stomach, the tips brushing at the tops of her panties as she recalled the long length of Shego's thigh pressed against her hip. It had been a few weeks past when they had grappled in yet another warehouse, her body pressing fully against Shego's more than once as they each struggled for the upper hand. At one point, her wrists had been pinned to the ground, her hips bracketed by Shego's strong thighs.

_"Just the way I like you, Princess." Shego's smirk had burned to see, her hands pinning Kim's wrists to the ground. The firm press of breasts against her own had momentarily stunned the prone Kim, and she gritted her teeth against the traitorous reaction. Shego leaned down further, her pelvis pressing solidly down over Kim's hips. "Helpless beneath me."_

_"Not so helpless as you think!" Kim had thrust her hips upward with a firm motion, throwing Shego from her body. The slide of her legs and abrupt release of her wrists left her bereft, and she leapt to her feet, sliding into a fighting stance as Shego regained her feet._

Kim's hand slid beneath her panties her fingers brushing over the light wetness that had slipped from between her lips. A sigh escaped her as her fingertip slid over her clit. Her mind lingered over the feel of Shego pinning her, the firm muscle of her lithe body pressed against Kim's own. Dimly remembered fights danced across the backs of her eyelids, the give and take of their battles conspiring to drive Kim to heights she had barely conceptualized previously.

Her finger flicked back and forth over her clit, the sensation of the stimulation drawing a deep groan from her chest. "Shego..."

"Didn't know you thought of me that way, Cupcake."

Kim ripped her hand from within her panties, sitting up and clutching her sheets to her bare chest. "Shego!"

The woman leaned against Kim's bedroom window, her smirk firmly planted on her face. "Aww, is my little Kimmy feeling all pent up?" Pushing off from the windowframe, ignoring Kim's spluttered denials, she stalked forward. The zipper of her form hugging suit had been partially pulled down, exposing a patch of smooth skin to Kim's greedy gaze. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you've been aching for something since we met the other day." Shego chuckled darkly, her fingers playing with the tab of her zipper, resting against the curve of her breast. Kim's eyes darted down, before returning to glaring at the intruder in her bedroom. The air of the room felt cool against the exposed skin of her back. "Is that it, Kimmie?" Shego leaned forward, the hint of delicious breasts peeking from the shadows of the unzippsed suit. "Do I make you feel things?"

Kim's eyes narrowed. This intrusion, this invasion! But...there was Shego. In her bedroom. Teasing. Playing. Open.

Kim reached forward, one hand curling around Shego's hip, the other wrapped firmly around one bicep. She didn't heed the falling of the sheet that covered her nakedness as she half pulled, half tossed Shego onto her bed. Pliable and smirking all the while, the mercenary landed on the soft mattress with a bare whump of exhaled breath. Kim quickly straddled her hips, her hands shoving against the shoulders before her and driving them into the pillowed softness.

"You're not here for a fight."

Shego's smirk didn't waver. "Nope."

"Why are you here."

Shego dropped her gaze with deliberate slowness, tracking down over exposed expanses of soft skin. Kim's nipples pebbled in the cool air, definitely not as a reaction to being observed. A shiver traced along her spine as a result of the chilliness, not because of Shego's open admiration.

"I'd have thought that was fairly obvious, Princess."

Kim growled low in her throat and dropped her hands to the mattress. Shego's shoulders surged upward as she propped herself up on her elbows, her head rising so rapidly that Kim jerked back in response. Shego tilted her chin, watching her opponent with amusement and no small amount of heat.

Kim leaned downward, finally allowing herself the forbidden delicacy she'd craved since their first bout. Gentle press of lips quickly gave way to nipping, and broad swipes of tongue as Kim lowered herself on top of the woman in her bed. A shuffle of motion behind her back and then Shego's bared hands were pressing against her skin, rough fingertips tracing along the muscles built from years of cheerleading and gymnastics. Kim forcibly swallowed back a moan, pressing forward into the kiss.

This was simply an equivalent exchange. Shego wanted something. Kim wanted Shego. There was nothing more to it.

Kim's fingers threaded through Shego's hair, enjoying the feel of the rich texture for a moment before she finally allowed herself to sink into the feeling of having Shego beneath her in her own bed.

So many nights of interrupted battle, so many instances of losing what control she'd thought she had, culminating in this illicit press of lips. Kim hadn't thought it was possible for fantasy to be so far surpassed by reality, but this? This incursion of Shego into her realm, into her privacy, into her bedroom, was far more intimate than anything she'd ever thought of before.

It danced along her nerves, igniting a never before touched upon carnality within her. With a low growl in her throat, Kim's hand slid over her companion's shoulder, skimming down until she could wrap her fingers around the pulltab of the suit. With short, harsh motions, the zip pulled free, parting the suit further, aided by the brush of Kim's hand. Beneath her, Shego struggled slightly, pulling the top of the suit free of her shoulders and arms, the back of her arm brushing against Kim's breasts and sending bolts of elecricity through her body.

Shegos's hands continued working at the suit, their kisses morphing into languid passion, each separation bringing them back together almost as soon as they'd parted. One of Kim's hands curled around Shego's freed breast, her thumb flicking back and forth across the turgid nipple. A low moan sounded amidst their kisses, and Shego pressed upward then pulled back quickly, breaking their kiss.

"I'm going to make you scream my name, Kimmie."

Kim's hand tangled in Shego's hair, fisting in the smooth stranded length. She shifted, her thigh sliding between her prone lover's. "Bring it."

She dropped her mouth to the curve of Shego's jaw, her strong white teeth nipping at the pulse that pounded there, teasing Kim incessantly. She traced her tongue upward, relishing the taste of Shego's skin as the prone woman swallowed. Whether to control herself or out of nervousness, Kim neither knew nor cared.

Her hands skimmed over the heated skin beneath her, mapping the curves of the body that haunted her dreams. Her mouth latched onto the curve between Shego's neck and shoulder, and she sucked hard, eliciting a short, sharp cry and the arching of Shego's back at the sensation. Kim's fingers danced over the sensitive nubs of Shego's nipples, drawing further whimpers from her lover. The responsiveness she was met with was so far beyond what she had ever dreamed, and she sucked harder as Shego's hands gripped at her biceps. Her teeth dug into the spot, and Shego's nails dug into her arms.

She released and pulled her mouth back just far enough to lave the spot with a minimally soothing lick. She dropped a series of kisses down the expanse of exposed skin, until she reached those gloriously bared breasts. Pulling one closer to herself with her hand, she pressed kisses around the nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Her tongue played around the nub, flicking and licking in alternate turns, From the muted sounds she elicited from her impromptu bed companion, she was fairly certain her ministrations were well received.

She kissed across Shego's chest before sucking the other nipple between her lips and pulling it into her mouth. A harsh series of sucks had Shego's hands tangling in her hair. Kim couldn't bring herself to care. The salt tang of Shego's skin was driving her crazy, the sensation of tender, sensitized flesh beneath her tongue leading her to grind against Shego's trimly muscled thigh.

She released the nipple with a sudden pop and continued kissing her way downward, her nose nuzzling against Shego's stomach. Her hands pulled and tugged the suit from Shego's body, down past the curvaceous hips and sleek thighs that illustrated her nights. Finally, Shego was bared before her. Kim rose slightly, sliding further down the bed as she pressed hot open mouthed kisses to the line of Shego's hip.

"Fuck..."

The soft exhalation sounded from somewhere above her as her teeth nipped at the soft hollow where Shego's hip met her shadowed mound. Kim had nearly reached the edge of her patience - she could smell it.

And what she scented smelled of her darkest desires.

Sliding her forearms beneath Shego's thighs, Kim slid fully into place in the vee and lowered her head, mouth watering at the very thought she could finally, finally perform this forbidden act that she craved so intensely.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and then she leaned forward.

Delicate and sweet, with a hint of tang, the flavor that burst across her tastebuds had her moaning against Shego's mound even as she delved deeper for more. She ran her tongue in a broad swipe up, the very tip of her tongue flicking over the distended nub of Shego's clit. Above her, in the darkness, Shego's gasped and murmured pleas for more were ignored and Kim set to realizing her fantasy.

She reached across with her fingertips, spreading the closely shorn labia with and allowing her a glimpse. So full it nearly vibrated before her, Shego's clit stood as a thing of beauty before her, glistening with wetness. Beneath, Kim could see the clenching of Shego's channel, a droplet of wetness running down and disappearing into the darkness beneath.

Kim pressed forward, her tongue extended to greet the delectable flavor she was quickly growing a strong affection for - the flavor uniquely that of her greatest challenger and mortal enemy.

Before she could delve further into those thoughts, she ran her tongue around the rim of Shego's dripping entrance. One hand gripped tightly at her head, and a strangled, growled cry sounded above her. Kim pressed her tongue forward, sliding it in and licking at the rippling, clutching walls that strove to capture her intrusion.

"Fuck, you're eager." Kim pulled her hand in, her fingers tracing over Shego's backside before running up from below and tracing around the slickened entrance. "This ok?"

The hand in her hair gripped tight enough to hurt, almost pulling some hair from the roots. "If you don't fuck me in the next - AH!"

Kim hadn't bothered allowing Shego to finish her assent, sliding two fingers into her lover with a steady push. Her elbow almost knocked into her own ribs as she set to a jerky rhythm, just off kilter enough to barely add to Shego's desire. She leaned her head down again and spread her open mouth over Shego's clit. With a soft suction, she set to a barrage of broad swipes and concentrated buffeting, her tongue set to abuse the tender nub with everything she could muster.

Apparently, this wasn't the worst she could do. As she was contemplating whether she could get away with sliding another finger into the wet heat that bathed her hand, Shego's fingers dug into her shoulder and she wildly grabbed for a pillow before slamming it across her face just in time to muffle a scream. Her fingers flexed against the clenching walls that sucked her deeper and she lightened the pressure against Shego's clit, reducing her ministration to soft caresses. The keening wail that sounded beneath the pillow was one she would remember to the end of her days.

Along with the sensation of Shego, master mercenary, coming around her fingers.


End file.
